


I slept with my bully

by VivieeTea



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivieeTea/pseuds/VivieeTea
Summary: Jinyoung the "uncreative" and "ugly" student was always bullyied. But after he changes his style with his friend's help, he will get  all the attention. Even sleep with one of his bullyies.





	1. I slept with my bully

You see Jinyoung isn't really popular. He isn't very pretty, but that isn't true. He just doesn't have a good sense of style.  
Mark always says that but Jackson just says it in his face, that he is indeed ugly. Mark always punches him.  
He isn't as lonely. He has two friends and that is all he need. But with his ugly style here come the bullyies. They punch him almost everyday. They tell him how ugly and nerdy he looks. Jinyoung just got used to it. But then Mark comes to help so he isn't beaten up to death.  
As awful as it sounds, he has crush on one of his bullyies.  
Yes he has. And he can't admit that it's wrong.  
His crush is Im Jaebum.  
He has some friends but isn't popular either. His looks make people go away from him, but that's what Jinyoung likes. Wants. Jinyoung accidentally bumped into Kim Yugyeom. Another member of their group.  
"U-um sorry I didn't meant to-"Jinyoung started but was cut of by a punch in the face.  
"Are you asking for a fight ugly nerd?!!" Yugyeom yelled at him grabbing him by the shirt, punching him to the ground.  
"Yugs, he- What are you doing?" A boy with silver hair asked.  
"Oh hey Bam! Just punching the nerdy." Yugyeom said grinning at the boy.  
"Oh! What! Without me! How dare you." Bambam said hands in his pockets.  
"Oops sorry. Wanna join Bammie?" Yugyeom said pulling on Bambam's hand.  
"Of course." Bambam said and they soon started beating him together.  
After a while they stopped.  
"I think that he learned his lesson." Yugyeom said and Bambam nodded.  
With laughs they went off to somewhere. Jinyoung started crying. It sucked to be ugly. He wanted to be loved at least by someone else then Markie. He wanted his crush to love him, but instead he is getting beaten up by him.  
Jinyoung came to the cafeteria and got stared at by some people. He had his glasses broken and blood was coming out of his nose.  
But these people know who did it. They know but they won't do anything. Because they're too scared.  
Mark turned to him and his eyes widdened.  
"Oh Jinyoungie! Not again!" Mark said hugging him.  
"Yes again..." Jinyoung said trying his hardest not to cry. Jackson came up to them.  
"Hey Jin- Oh my god not again.." Jackson said a little annoyed.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." Jinyoung said tears sliding down his cheeks.  
"No don't be sorry. It isn't your fault and you know that Jinnie." Mark said wiping tears off his cheeks.  
"It kinda is. I mean... Can't you just stand up for yourself? You're a grown ass man. You can't just go crying to us everytime they beat you up." Jackson said. Mark glared at him shaking his head.  
"I- I know. B-but I-I can't, I-"  
"Jinyoungie. Don't listen to Jackson he just- he is kinda not in the mood. I will always be here for you." Mark said cuddling him.  
"Oh well isn't hat the ugly nerdy?" Jinyoung recognized the voice. It was Jaebum.  
Jackson glared at him and Mark furriowed his eyebrows.  
"Why is the baby crying huh? What a poor ugly little bitch." Jaebum smirked devilishly and Jackson looked up at him.  
"Jaebum, leave him alone. Don't you see he's weak?" Jackson said in non amused voice.  
"No. I need a good beat. And I know he is the perfect person. He doesn't even deffend himself! Those are the extra points." Jaebum said.  
Mark looked angrier and angrier. Jackson looked at Mark and gulped a little.  
"Go away. He doesn't need you." Jackson said and Jaebum looked at him with dark eyes. Jackson's eyes widened and he knew he had to back off.  
"I can do whatever I want to whoever I want.' Jaebum spat and continued.  
"That little nerdy ugly bitch doesn't deserve anything he is like a rock. Worthless." That was the last bit. Mark looked at him and said.  
"IM JAEBUM THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mark yelled making everyone quiet. Jaebum looked at him and reised an eyebrow.  
"Even some rocks are worth the price! Maybe he doesn't look like a model, but he has beautiful heart. And that YOU don't aprove his looks, you can go fuck off to your 'beautiful' friends. If you call them real friends." Mark spat and Jaebum glared at him.  
He didn't say anything before walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone looked at Mark in disbelief, even Jackson.  
"Uhh Mark, I think you went a little bit overboard." Jackson said.  
"No. Someone had to learn him a lesson. And he did fuck off soo..." Mark said.  
"But. Won't hey bully him even more?" Jackson said making Mark shaking his head.  
"No. I will NOT let him or any of his friends." Maks spat pulling Jinyoung off from hug, looking at him. Jinyoung looked at him and down.  
"Thank you Markie." Jinyoung said a little happier.  
"No problem Jinnie. Let's go to classes." Mark said making Jinyoung nod. They went to the class.

____

After the classes ended, Jinyoung and Markson shook their hands goodbye.  
Jinyoung was going down the street before someone grabbed him by the arm. Jinyoung screamed but there was a hand over his mouth.  
"Oh isn't it our little Jinnie." Jaebum said making others laugh.  
"Yeah, and better then ever. But something's missing." Bambam said.  
"Yeah. Maybe a couple of bruises?" Yugyeom said making Bambam nod.  
"Oh of course!" Bambam smirked before everyone gathered around him. The started beating him up. 

After they were done, Jinyoung was almost dead lying on the ground. Bloody with a lot of bruises.  
"There, and don't make your friend yall at me like that, or you and him are a dead meat." Jaebum said and walking away with the other two laughing. Jinyoung's eyes were slowly closing before he was deeply asleep.

 

Jinyoung woke up in someones bed. He slowly opened his eyes before realising. It was Marks house.  
He slowly got up before arching in pain. Mark was comming with a soup in his hands before running up to Jinyoung.  
"Don't get up Jinnie. You're hurt. Here have some soup." Mark said sad.  
"M-markie... What am I doing here?" Jinyoung asked confused and sad.  
"You got beaten up. I-I I'm sooo sorry Jinyoungie..." Mark said with tears in his eyes.  
"It-t's o-ok. It isn't your f-fault."  
It is.... I- I'm soo sorry..." Mark said tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"It's ok Markie. I still love you." Jinyoung said hugging him. "At least I have someone to stand for me"  
Mark couldn't take it. He burst into tears.  
"D-don't cry Markie..." Jinyoung said patting his back.  
"I-It's all my fault... All me!" Mark said between snobbs.  
"Don't cry Markie. Let's watch cartoons and eat pizza and ice cream. It always makes us feel better." Jinyoung said and Mark smiled at lim.  
"Sure Jinnie." And with that they watched the cartoons hugging eachother.

____

Next week on Monday, Jinyoung was healthier then ever. Some people couldn't actually believe it he made it out alive.  
And of course Jaebum didn't like it. He beat him up again.  
He cried again and Mark comforted him again. Jinyoung didn't like it. He just wanted Jaebum to like him.  
"Hey." Mark said but Jinyoung didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about stuff. Was he ugly? Was he a weak person? He let it go into his head too easily. He was desperate.  
"Jinyoung?" Mark repeated. Nothing.  
"Jinnie." Mark waved a hand infront of his eyes. He got back into reality.  
"Yes Markie?" Jinyoung said.  
"You were really thinking hard huh?" Mark said.  
Jinyoung looked at him and down. He was thinking again.  
"Markie" Jinyoung said.  
"Yes Jinnie?" Mark asked.  
Jinyoung was thinking. His fashion is lame. His glasses are awful. He's weak. He needs a change.  
"I want to change myself." Jinyoung said and Mark dropped his fork. Mouth open. Jackson did the same.  
"Y-you WHAT?" Mark asked. Jinyoung cleared his throat and repeated.  
"I want to change. EVERYTHING." He said.  
"But why? You're perfect just the way-"  
No I'm not Mark. Everybody hates me. But, if I change they will finally like me, and maybe ask me for my nomber or something." Jinyoung said.  
"But you don't have to change for anybody. Just be your-"  
"But I don't want to Mark! I wanna change. Being me sucks. I decided and that's all. I wanna change. I need to change." Jinyoung said in a serious tone.  
Mark and Jackson looked at eachother and then sighed.  
"Fine we'll be more then happy to help." Jackson said and Jinyoung's eyes lit up.  
"Thank you guys! We'll go shopping this afternoon." Jinyoung said before running out of school cafeteria.

________________

They went shopping. Jinyoung was happy. He was never this happy. He loved to be here. Mark and Jackson felt like parents.  
"Ok Jinyoungie. First we'll go and pierce your ears." Mark said and Jinyoung nodded.  
They went in and Jinyoung happily sat in the chair. The man there asked what he wanted.  
"Ohhh I think I want an ear piercing. The cricluar one. Black!" He said and the man nodded. As soon as the needle went into his skin his eyes widdened.  
"Don't worry Jinnie. It will only sting a little bit." Mark comforted him. Jinyoung nodded and as soon as he closed his eyes, it was over.  
"Done. That will be 30 dollars." Jinyoung almost died from the number.  
__________

Next they went shopping. They pick him up some hot as fuck clothes.Tank tops, hoddies, black, white and other shirts, leather pants and jacket. Bandana... And everything else. He didn't do anything. Markson pick everything for him. And he will admit, they were good at it.  
They payed for everything and Jinyoung had a heart attack no.2.  
When they were done they went to pick up some contact lences. At first Jinyoung's eyes iched but he got used to it in a bit.  
They were officaly done. Exausted. They went and sat in a small cafeteria. They had a cake and cupcakes.

_______

Next day he woke up and looked in the mirror. He washed himself and put on some clothes they brought him. He got a little eye makeup and tint and some contact lences. After he was done he went to school.

 

People were shocked. They stood there with their mouths open. He looked hot. His earrings and clothes, his makeup. He was perfect.

 

(Next chapter soon loves!)


	2. I slept with my bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys thank youuu thoe. I wasn't expecting so many kudos and views!

Everyones mouth dropped to the floor. They wasn't expecting this. Jinyoung ignored their stares and chats about 'Is that Jinyoung?' or 'omg he is a hottieee'. Jinyoung felt proud, happy about it. They never talk about how hot he is, but now it changes.  
Jinyoung was walking down the hall happy, until he spotted Jaebum and his gang. As soon as Jaebum saw him he turned and walked away. Jaebums eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.  
"Guys. Is that Jinyoung?" Jaebum said and they looked at the boy. Their eyes widdened.  
"What? No, it can't be Jinyoung. He isn't this hot." Yugyeom said.  
"Yeah. I think you're dreaming or something." Bambam said siping his cola.  
"No, I swear it was Jinyoung." Jaebum said walking after the boy.  
Jaebum came to him and made him turn around all scared. Was going to Jaebum beat him? He doesn't want that. Should he just run?  
Jinyoung had a lot of questions running trough his head. But when he turned he saw Jaebum. Up close. His sharp jawline, those cat like eyes, his buff body. Jinyoung felt like falling apart. He felt so small under Jaebums glaze.  
"Um yes?" Jinyoung asked trying to be strong.  
"Is that you Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked in husky voice.  
"Yes, and why do you care huh? I thought you hate me and I'm an ugly little bitch." Jinyoung said somehow more confident.  
Jaebum looked actually surprised. Jinyoung felt proud for a second.  
"Is that how you talk to people?" Jaebum asked, raised eyebrow.  
"No. I only talk like that to people who piss me off. Now go Jaebum. Go fuck yourself." Jinyoung said.  
Jaebums eyes darkened. Jinyoung realised what he said, and immidietly regreted it.  
"Um I-I mean-" Jinyoung said shaking in fear.  
"Oh so now you feel more confident huh? Well maybe you forgot about that I can actually beat you up." Jaebum sad getting closer. Jinyoung backed off until he was leaning against a wall. Jinyoung gulped and looked at Jaebum scared. To Jinyoung's surprise, Jaebum was smirking. Jaebum was really close, too close for Jinyoung's comfort. Their noses were almost touching.  
"You need to remember who you're talking to. Even when you're hot." Jaebum said their noses officialy touching. Jaebum's hot breath was on Jinyoungs lips. Jinyoung melted. Jaebum had his hands on both sides of the wall, traping Jinyoung.  
"You know, I could just beat you up. But you're too pretty to beat up now." Jaebum said their lips almost touching.  
"So, we'll have a deal. You will let me fuck you, and I will not beat you up." Jaebum said smirking even more. Jinyoung was shocked. Also his face was burning. Jaebum wanted to sleep with him? He had no words.  
"So, is that a deal?" Jaebum said.  
"I-, yes." Jinyoung said making Jaebum grin.  
"So it is. Great." Jaebum backed up walking away. Jinyoung still stood there. Shocked.

 

 

"You WHAT?!" Mark asked yelling into Jinyoung's ears.  
"Look M-Mark, I-I wanted to." Jinyoung said making Mark even more angry.  
"No you didn't! You just wanted to be savage right? Sleeping with the hottest stupid bully right?! Jinyoung I expected anything but not this!" Mark said.  
"I'm sorry Markie..." Jinyoung said looking down. Mark sighed and continued.  
"Jinyoung. Look. I know you like him, and I know you want him to love you, but this is way too much." Mark said coming closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked up at him and to the side.  
"I'm sorry. But at least he will not bully me. He said that." Jinyoung said.  
"Fine. But please don't get hurt by him. You know, not just physicaly but mentaly. He is a great manipulator and heart breaker. Be careful Jinnie." Mark said hugging him tightly.  
"I will Markie." Jinyoung said hugging back.  
"But I'm surprised Jinyoung. You actually changed a lot. I wasn't expecting you to agree to that." Mark said laughing.  
"Yeah. I'm surprised too. I can't believe it." Jinyoung said laughing as well.  
"Hey Jin. You look hot as fuck." Jackson said smirking. Mark cleared his throat and punched Jackson.  
"Oof. What was that for?" Jackon said and Jinyoung started laughing. His life is going to be better. He is sure.

 

The whole day, girls were asking him for phone number, and guys were telling him he has good sense of style. Jinyoung was getting a little annoyed but still enjoyed being noticed. At lunch, girls were asking him to sit with them. He did. He was laughing with them almost forgeting about Markson. He turned to look at them, but they were in their own world. Jinyoung smiled to himself before spotting Jaebum. He gulped. Jaebum noticed and smirked. Jinyoung hid himself but it was too late. Girls at the table noticed him and looked scared. Jinyoung was looking up at him making his way to their table.  
"Hey Jinyoung." He said. The girls were actually surprised that Jaebum called him Jinyoung.  
"Yes Jaebum?" Jinyoung asked acting tough. Jaebum leaned in and whispered.  
"I'm hard. Wanna help?" Jaebum said making Jinyoung blush looking away.  
"I-I 'come on hold yourself Park Jinyoung' sure." Jinyoung said stending up.  
"Ok girls I gotta go. Gotta beat the shit out of him." Jinyoung said making girls giggle.  
They went out of the cafeteria. As soon as they were out, Jaebum dragged him into the cleaning supplies closet. Why? Because nobody lierally went there. It was empty but not locked. But nobody went there.  
He pushed Jinyoung in and locked the door. Jaebum was close, lips almost touching and said.  
"Before we start. You're not telling anybody what happens here, you're not acting like a bitch, and most importantly, I'm not gay. Understood?" Jaebum said. Jinyoung nodded. Jaebum was closing the distance between their lips. As soon as they touched Jinyoung felt like he was in heaven. It felt great. Not great. Awesome. Like a dream.

Jaebum was bitting his bottom lip asking Jinyoung for enterance. Jinyoung let him. Jaebum was exploring every inch of Jinyoungs mouth. Jinyoung felf himself getting harder and harder. Jaebum pulled out from Jinyoungs mouth both breathing heavily.  
"Oh my god Jinyoungie. You got me even harder." Jaebum said making Jinyoung blush. Jaebum took him by the hair pushing him on his knees. Jinyoung did as he was supposed to do. Jaebum pulled down his jeans making Jinyoung's eyes widen. He was face to face with his dick. It was huge as Jinyoung tought.  
"J-Jaebum. I'm pretty sure it's not going to fit." Jinyoung said blushing. Jaebum smirked.  
"Don't worry. It will fit." Jaebum said. Jinyoung gulped.  
" Come on, what are you waiting for? Suck." Jaebum ordered and Jinyoung nodded.  
He started licking from the shaft up. He stopped at the top and started sucking the tip. Jaebum moaned.  
"You know, you're actually pretty good at this. Have you done it before?" Jaebum asked looking at him.  
"No." Jinyoung said. He stared to take his dick into his mouth getting lower and lower. Until the end hit his throat. Jinyoung's eyes widened and he gagged.  
"Oh come on. You can go deeper." Jaebum said puhing his head lower. Jinyoung's eyes widened and tears peaked at he corners of his eyes.  
"Oh yeah. Good Jinyoungie." Jaebum moaned. He was officialy deepthroating Jinyoung.  
Before Jaebum could reach his climax he pulled Jinyoung off.  
"Get up." Jaebum said, and Jinyoung did.  
He pulled Jinyoung's jeans off and put wo fingers infront of Jinyoungs mouth. Jinyoung knew what to do and hestarted sucking. After Jaebum's fingers were generally covered in saliva, he pulled them out and put one in Jinyoung.  
"Ah-h it h-hurts." Jinyoung said making Jaebum smile.  
"Don't worry i'll go away soon." Jinyoung have never seen Jaebum smile. Like sweetly smile. And he liked it. Soon the pain turned into pleasure and Jinyoung started unconcously moaning. Jaebum smirked.  
"A-h m-more.' jinyoung moaned and Jaebum put in second finger.  
"Of course Jinnie." Jaebum said soon adding third and fourth finger.  
"Ok that should be enough." Jaebum said grabbing a concom and putting it on. He slowly entered Jinyoung making his eyes widen. He started to tear up hiding his face in Jaebum's neck.  
"Haha. Does it hurt?" Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. Jaebum made Jinyoung adust to the size before nodding, signaling that Jaebum can move. He started slowly. And then faster. Jinyoung soon felt the pain dissappear melting into pleasure.

They were fucking until Jaebum and Jinyoung came. After that they cleaned up and parted their ways. Jinyoung that night couldn't forget that. It felt good, but. One thing Jinyoung was thinking about was Jaebum's smile. It repeated in his head. Soon he fell asleep.

 

Next day Jinyoung woke up and ammidietly fell down. His back hurt.  
"Ow it hurts. That must be because of yesterday." Jinyoung said arching in pain.  
He was late for class. Why? Because it took him over an hour to get up and dress himself up. Mark and Jackson found it weird because he was never late. Today in class Jinyoung spoted Jaebum smirking at him. Jinyoung looked away blushing. Jinyoung stumbeled into cafeteria sitting next to Markson.  
"Hey guys." Jinyoung said sitting down.  
"Hey Jinnie! How was yesterday? Was it a good fuck?" Jackson said in a mocking tone.  
Jinyoung blushed and looked away.  
"Stop it Jackson. Of course it was." Mark said wiggling his eyebrows. Even Mark? Oh this must be a nightmare.  
"Hey! Stop it... It's embarassing." Jinyoung said fake crying. They laughed.  
"Oh come on Jinnie. It's a joke. So, how was yesterday?" Mark asked.  
"It was...good." Jinyoung said blushing. Markson looked at eachother and smiled.  
"Oh really? Good for you then." Jackson said.  
"He even smiled! Can you believe it? He even called me Jinnie!" Jinyoung said exided  
"Oh really? That's great Jinnie! What else did he say?" Mark asked.  
"Well, he said he's not gay.." Jinyoung said looking down. Markson looked at eachother and back at him.  
"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll make him gay." Jackson said giving him thumbs up.  
Jinyoung smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Jackson." Jinyoung said getting up and walking away.  
He went out of the cafeteria and bumped into someone.  
"Ah I'm sorry-"  
"Oh hey Jinyoung." Jaebum said grabbing him by his weist. Jinyoung blushed at that.  
"H-hey J-Jaebum." Jinyoung said hiding his face.  
" Oh come on, why are you so formal? You can call me Jb." Jaebum said making Jinyoung look up.  
"Oh ok Jb. You want anything?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum placed his head on Jinyoung's neck.  
"Just wanted to see you." Jaebum said and Jinyoung rose his brows.  
"Yeah. Couples want to see eachother often." Jinyoung said making Jaebum look up.  
"Are you trying something Park Jinyoung? Because it sounds like you want to make me look like your boyfriend." Jaebum smiled. That sweet smile Jinyoung saw before.  
"And what if?" Jinyoung said out of nowhere.  
"Jinyoung, I'm not gay."  
"And what if I make you gay?" Jinyoung asked making Jaebum confused.  
"You will not Jinyoung." Jaebum said laughing. Jinyoung pouted and wiggled out of Jaebum's grip. Jaebum looked a little confused.  
"Oh come on Jinyoung. I mean, you can try, but i guarantee it will not work." Jaebum said and Jinyoung smirked.  
"I don't think you can be so sure. I can make anyone gay." Jinyoung said.  
"Oh sure. Look I gotta go. See you later."  
"Yeah, see you later babe." Jinyoung said wiggeling his eyebrows, blowing him a kiss before running away. Jaebum just laughed before turning around. He saw Yugbam standing infront of him.  
"Oh hey Yug, hey Bam. What is it?" Jaebum asked like nothing happened.  
"So. You two are together? How sweet Bummie. Our cute little gay Bummie." Bambam said and Jaebum frowned.  
"Oh come on. I'm not gay..yet. But you two are gay soo. What if I was?" Jaebum asked and they smirked.  
"Sure Bummie." Yugyeom said and they walked away.

 

"Jinyoung, hey!" One of the girls called. Jinyoung turned to them and waved.  
"Oh hey? I don't know you? Do you need something?" Jinyoung asked awakwardly.  
"Oh I'm Jisoo and this is Lisa. We just wanted to ask if you want to come to our party." Jisoo said and Jinyoung frowned.  
"I don't know. I'm lazy." Jinyoung tried to act cool.  
"Oh come on. It will be fun. You can take your friends if you want to." Lisa said smiling.  
"Hmm. I'll think about it." Jinyoung said.  
"Oh cool! See ya there." Jisoo winked and both of them walked away chatting. Jinyoung sighed and put hands in his pocket before grabbing something. Jinyoung was confused because he didn't put any paper in his pocket. He pulled the paper out and found a number. And Jaebum's name. Jinyoung realised. It was Jaebum's phone number. He must have put it in when he grabbed Jinyoung by the waist. Jinyoung giggled and ran off.

 

Later that night he had nothing to do. He could study but he doesn't want to. Read book? Maybe? No, too lazy.  
He doesn't know what happened, but after the transformation he feels like everything's boring. He remembered the number Jb gave him. He picked up his phone and texted the number.

???: Hey  
Jb: Tf are you  
???: Calm down jeez. It's me Jinyoung  
Jb: Oh sorry. You need something?  
Jy: no im just bored.  
Jb: ok. What do u want to talk abt?  
Jy: about the party. U coming?  
Jb: ofc why wouldn't I?  
Jy: bcs everyones scared of u  
Jb: not girls. Ok maybe some but still  
Jy: k see ya there  
Jb: wait u going? I was having fun  
Jy: but i mean we can text  
Jb: yes pls im bored af. Im in a club with yug and bam and they are making out. Jeez  
Jy: we can make out if u want  
Jy: Jb?  
Jy: jaebum?

 

Jaebum wasn't responding. He tought he just went to drink but then he answered.

Jb: where do you live?

Oh. So he is actually wanting to make out with Jinyoung. Great.

Jy: if u love me u find me  
Jb: and if u love me u'll let me fuck u  
Jy: i dont love u  
Jb: liar  
Jy: daddy  
Jb: kinky

This conversation was getting worst and worst. Jinyoung wanted to continue.

Jy: just image me naked  
Jb: jinyoung dont  
Jy: me moaning calling u daddy  
Jb: thas it im coming for u

As soon as Jinyoung wanted to write more, the door bell rang. Shit.

 

So it turned out it was the pizza delivery. Jinyoung was happy and ate pizza. And was teasing Jaebum.  
Perfect life.

 

It was Friday. And the party was tonight. Jinyoung felt exided yet nervous. Jaebum is going to be there. And Jinyoung is going to make him gay for sure. That is Jinyoungs plan. At least he thinks.  
He went to school and saw Mark.  
"Hey Mark."  
"Oh hey Jinyoung!" Mark said hugging him. Jinyoung hugged him back.  
"So how was yesterday? I saw you talk with Jaebum. Even sending him blow kisses." Mark wiggled his brows.  
"Yeah just about how I'll make him gay." Jinyoung said wiggling his brows as well. They laughed.  
"Are you going to the party?" Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded.  
"Of course. Jisoo is inviting everyone. Almost." Mark said before waving at Jackson.  
"Hey Jacks. What's up?'' Mark said smiling.  
"Hey Markie. Please don't call me Jacks." Jackson said grabbing Mark by weist.  
"Hhaaha Jackson stop it!" Mark said pulling from him. But then he kissed him. Jinyoung looked at them and imagined Jb and him like this. Cute. Jinyoung tought before walking up to them.

They went to class sitting beside eachother. Exept Jackson. He had different classes. :'(  
Their lecture was boring. They were having the Math class. Jinyoung liked it at one point, but with their new teacher it was a nightmare. He would always yell at them and gave them like a ton of homework. Literally.  
After the nightmare class was over they had art. Jinyoung didn't like it as much. Not that it wasn't interesting, but he wasn't good at it. But one thing he knew is that jphis classmate really likes it and is good at it. It's Jungkook and Jinyoung literally copies everything he draws. Jinyoung still gets an A tho.  
Next class is chemistry. And Jinyoung LOVES IT. He likes all the different chemicals and what they make. And thats about it.  
Next is Litarature. He loves it as well. Why? Because he loves reading ofc.  
Now they have lunch. Jinyoung loves lunch time as well as anyone else. He went to the cafeteria and saw Mark and Jackson sitting at one table. He came to them waving. Mark noticed and waved back.  
"Hey Guys!" Jinyoung said exided.  
"Hey Jinnie! How were your classes?" Mark asked smiling at him.  
"Neeh not bad at all. But could be better you know?" Jinyoung said eating his sandwich.  
"Wanna go together to the party?" Mark said eating his lunch.  
"No you can go ahead. It will take me 1000 years to pick something to dress.'' Jinyoung said bored.  
"Sure thing. Anyways. Did you hear about the test?'' Jackson said looking at them.  
"Yeah. It's supposed to be a test that will help us in the future. It's super dumb." Mark said disgusted.  
"Stop it. It'll help you in the future." Jinyoung said jokely.  
"Yeah, help my ass." Jackson said making them laugh.  
" It will make you save your ass." Jinyoung said.  
" Yeah, and I need that ass." Mark said giggling.  
Jinyoung laughed and Jackson kissed Mark. "Right". Jackson said cuddeling him.  
"Hey Jinyoung." Jinyoung knows that voice.  
"Hey Jaebum." Jinyoung said looking up at him. Jaebum sat next to him.  
"What are you eating?" Jb asked.  
"Sendwich and grapes. Want some?" Jinyoung asked giving him grapes.  
"Yes. And I also want some ass." Jaebum said smirking. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.  
Mark and Jackson looked at them suspiciously.  
"Hey. Are you two together?" Jackson asked.  
"No. I'm not gay. Yet." Jaebum answered looking at Jinyoung.  
"Yet?" Jackson asked smirking.  
"Your friends are annoying." Jaebum said eating the grapes.  
"Maybe Jackson but not Mark." Jinyoung said frowning.  
"Oh speaking of Mark. Your friend has some confidency." Jaebum said looking at Mark.  
"I know." Mark said smiling to himself.  
"Ok guys I gotta go. Cya." Jaebum said and went off somewhere.  
After he was gone Markson looked confused. "Jinyoung, you changed him?" Jackson asked confused.  
"No, he just changed himself." Jinyoung said before standing up. "Ok guys gotta go. See ya at the party." Jinyoung said waving at them. "Sure, bye Jinnie!" Mark said and with that Jinyoung was off to the classroom. 

 

Classes ended and Jinyoung was hurrying home. Today was the party. Jinyoung was super nervous that he won't make it.  
He came home and ran into his room. His mom wasn't home. She was on a buisness trip and his dad was at work pulling an allnighter so it was perfect. Jinyoung picked some clothes but he didn't like them later on. He changed his clothes too many times that he didn't notice the time. After some time he looked at the clock. His eyes widened. 7:50. Jinyoung panicked. He didn't know what to do. Until he remembered. The leather pants and jacket. He quickly put them on and some white tee. He was done and happy with his outfit. He ran out of his room and to the party.

He made it. On time. He was happy. No seriously thoe.  
He came. There were lots of people. He walked around trying to find someone he knows, but failed. That was until someone grabbed him by the waist. He knew who it was.  
"Hey Jinyoungie." Jaebum said bringing him closer.  
"Hey Jb. I finaly found someone I know." Jinyoung sighed. Jaebum chuckled.  
"Oh really? I just saw Mark and Jackson. I think you're getting blind." Jaebum said smiling.  
"Yeah these contacts are getting me blind. But not blind enough that I can't see your beautiful face." Jinyoung said smiling.  
Jaebum giggled. "I know your plans Jinnie. Don't think that I'm stupid." Jaebum said, hiding his face in Jinyoung's neck.  
"Oh no you found out." Jinyoung said sarcasticly. He turned around in Jaebum's arms bringing their faces together.  
"You know what I want?" Jinyoung asked in sexy tone.  
"No, what do you want Jinyoungie?"  
"Drink" Jinyoung said pushing away Jaebum's arms. He smiled at him and walked off.  
Jinyoung was sitting at the bar drinking the easiest drink he can. He got juice.  
He looked around, looking at people having fun, some making out. But he didn't see Mark nor Jackson. They are probably making out. Jinyoung tought.  
He was still looking before getting scared by someone.  
"Stop it! Jeez I almost got an heart attack!" Jinyoung yelled over the loud music.  
"Oops, sorry Jinyoungie." Jaebum said in a mocking way.  
"It's ok. But stop scaring me! What do you even want?" Jinyoung asked.  
"I want some good fuck." Jaebum said getting closer. Their lips were almost touching.  
"Jb stop it. I will no-" Jinyoung was cut off by Jaebum kissing him. Jaebum stuck his tongue out into Jinyoung's mouth.  
Jinyoung was fighting a little bit but gave up. He wastoo sober for this. Jaebum was much stronger after all.  
Jinyoung gave up completely after Jaebum was sucking on his neck. Jinyoung let out a soft moan before closing his eyes.  
"J-Jaebum..." Jinyoung said getting hard.  
"Shh baby"Jaebum said. Jinyoung had a chance so he used it.  
"Only couple-s c-call e-eachother baby." Jinyoung said making Jaebum look up.  
"And? What I'll do about it?" Jaebum said still sucking. Jinyoung grabbed his hair.  
"But we're not a couple..." Jinyoung said. Jaebum smiled.  
"Sure whatever. I'm not gay." Jaebum said making Jinyoung push him away. Jaebum was confused.  
"You are don't lie. And I'll make you.'' Jinyoung grabbed his shirt pulling him for a kiss. They were making out like crazy.  
After that they slept together.

 

Weeks passed and Jaebum was getting closer and closer to Jinyoung's comfort. He always called him baby and they texted almost everyday. Sometimes Jaebum got possessive and they fucked. Also. Jaebum would kiss him sometimes in private.  
Also. Don't wanna say anything but that seems like couple things to Jinyoung.

"Hey Jinyoungie."  
"Hey Bummie. Let's go to class." Jinyoung said going to the classroom.  
The whole math was boring and Jinyoung wanted lunch.  
Jaebum got hard again, they fucked and that's it. Jinyoung was getting sick and tired of this bullshit. He wanted to tell Jaebum how he loves him, and wants Jaebum to do the same. He had to convince Jaebum to be his boyfriend so he did.

"Jinyoungie, I wan-"  
"Jaebum, I love you."  
"Yeah I love you too. Now I wan-"  
"I'm serious Jaebum. I love you. And not just that I love you because you fuck me, but because you're my everything. You're pretty, funny, kinda smart, but not gay." Jinyoung said looking down. He felt like crying.  
Jaebum just blinked and looked at him. "Is this really how you feel?" Jaebum said pushing his head up. He was crying.  
"Y-yes. I r-really love y-you." Jinyoung said getting hugged by Jaebum. Jaebum smiled and closed his eyes.  
"I love you too. For real. After the change you did, I wanted to have you all to myself." Jaebum said before bringing their lips together. "Jinyoungie"

"Let's be boyfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm bad at writing smut. Forgive me plz thoee. Anyways this is the last chapter. Please like and comment as always. And I got really lazy at the ending please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just needed more bottom Jinyoung fics so here you go!  
> Please leave kuddos and comments! Yaaay my first story!!!


End file.
